The present invention relates to a compressor set having at least two side-channel compressors which are in an axially adjacent arrangement and have in each case a casing comprising at least two casing halves provided on their outer circumference with radially outwardly projecting connecting plates and which are joined together by connecting elements which can be introduced into corresponding openings in the connecting plates.
A compressor set of this type is shown in German Patent No. DE-U-7,715,000. In this compressor set, the four casing halves required for the two side-channel compressors are all of different designs. This leads to high production expenditure. The connection of the individual casing parts is effected by inserting the middle casing parts between the outer casing parts which are joined together by tie rods which engage on connecting plates provided on the outer casing parts. The total force must therefore be absorbed by the connecting plates of the outer casing parts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compressor set which is simpler to produce and in which the forces necessary for connecting the casing halves are distributed in an improved manner.